


Домашний очаг

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Сэм обнаруживает, что Нейтан исполняет супружеский долг из рук вон плохо, и никак не может выкинуть это из головы
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 2





	Домашний очаг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075306) by [CaptainTulip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTulip/pseuds/CaptainTulip). 



Не стоило Сэму подслушивать, это ясно, да и вовсе он не собирался. 

Обычно, когда Елена приглашала «девчонок», они с Нейтаном просто переглядывались и сливались в ближайший бар. «Да у них одни разговоры о косметосе», — говорил Нейтан, закатывая глаза, и хоть они оба прекрасно знали, что это не так, все равно смеялись, похлопывая друг друга по спине, и повторяли различные вариации бессменного «Женщины!». 

Но на этот раз Нейтан отказался от пивка в пользу библиотеки — по его нахмуренным бровям и обкусанным губам было заметно, что он упал в какую-то новую тему, но пока не разглашает, — и оставил Сэма одного в компании девушек. Сэм накинул куртку и по привычке направился было к выходу — но снаружи дождь лил разве что не горизонтально и был такой колотун, что ему не очень улыбало торчать в баре с какими-нибудь унылыми одинокими хренами, еле посасывающими теплое пиво, и ждать, когда он наконец сможет вернуться в свою комнату.

Он стянул куртку и замер в коридоре, покачиваясь с носка на пятку. Холодильник был в гостевой. Телек был в гостевой. Даже, блядь, телефон был в гостевой. До Сэма донесся вопль, а за ним — взрыв смеха. Он решил не рисковать, особенно раз девочки явно включили режим хищниц. Сэм был совсем не в настроении выслушивать бесконечные комментарии насчет его вкуса в джинсе и коварные вопросы про личную жизнь. Так что он прокрался наверх и попытался уснуть — но с наступлением ночи беспокойство только росло. 

И в итоге это все привело к тому, что теперь он стоял у дверей гостевой, готовясь резко-дерзко пройти сквозь мрак и ужас, подцепить упаковку пиваса и мобильник и вернуться в свободную комнату. Он сделал глубокий вдох и уже собрался войти, как вдруг...

— В СМЫСЛЕ никогда с ним не кончала?!

Сэм замер на полушаге. Не удержался от ухмылки. Было немного рановато для этой стадии дискуссии, но Сэм видал, как Елена от души доливала текилы в графин с маргаритой, и если они дули ее как воду, как и обычно, то храбрости им уже было не занимать. Он ухмыльнулся сам себе и положил руку на дверную ручку. 

— Ну, не совсем... Вроде того, но в остальном все в порядке, так что это фигня. 

Сэм встал как вкопанный. Дверь, конечно, была довольно толстая и слова доносились несколько приглушенно — но говорила точно Елена. 

— А ты... ну... показывала ему?

Сэм не шелохнулся. _Они же это не о Нейтане_

— Да! — Она кашлянула. — Да. Я, ну, занялась собой. Перед ним. И брала его руку, и... ну. Клала ее. Туда. И... Господи, поверить не могу, что рассказываю это!

Не стоило ему подслушивать. Это ясно. 

— И что, ему пофиг?

— Да нет же! Не пофиг. Он милый. — В ее голосе появилась мягкость, и Сэм мог представить, как она выглядит. Эти большие влажные глаза, когда Нейтан засыпает у нее на коленках под телек или рассеянно срывает для нее цветочек на прогулке. — А целуется он так, что... бабочки в животе. Это словно фейерверки. Серьезно. И он прямо жадный. Елозит руками везде...

— Еще немного, и мне нужно будет отойти на минуточку. 

Комната взорвалась смехом. Сэм тряхнул головой. Да нет, не могла она иметь в виду Нейтана; неужели его глупый братишка никогда...

— Мы просто очень часто далеко друг от друга, ну. Малайзия, туда-сюда. И это не плохо. Нас все устраивает и именно так мы и собирались жить. Да, мы скучаем друг по другу, но мне это тоже нравится. А когда он возвращается, аж искры летят. И он такой весь на мне, и такой искренний и отчаянный, и это так классно...

Голос стал едва слышен, и Сэм прижал ухо к двери.

— И все хорошо — даже отлично, — и у него здорово получается стимулировать там, где надо. Но потом он... просто кончает. — Она издала неловкий смешок. — И после этого он совершенно бесполезен. Брякается на бок тюлеником. И заставить его делать хоть что-то вообще не вариант. 

— Так почему бы тебе не перевернуть его на спину и не сесть ему на лицо?

Сэм подавил удивленный смешок. 

— Он... ЧТО?

Сэм так сильно прижался к двери, что ее выпуклости врезались в ушную раковину. 

— Ему НЕ НРАВИТСЯ?

— Не знаю! В смысле, не уверена. Не думаю. 

Пауза. Как бы он хотел увидеть ее выражение лица. Он представлял румянец, медленно проступающий на щеках. Может, даже на шее — как тогда, когда она застала его голым в ванне за бритьем. Ее приоткрытый рот. Влажные губы. Тяжелое дыхание. 

— В смысле, он никогда не был особенно этому рад, а настаивать как-то неловко...

— Значит, все-таки не нравится?

— Мы закрыли эту тему еще в начале отношений и с тех пор никто из нас ее больше не поднимал. 

Сэм поморщился. Никогда еще ему не было так стыдно за честное имя Дрейков. Ему захотелось дойти до библиотеки, схватить Нейтана за шкирку, повозив по столу, и... и... и что? Сказать ему, чтобы отлизывал жене? _Слушай сюда, братишка. Хочешь быть настоящим мужиком? Научись отлизывать, и не абы как_. Сэм встряхнулся. Воспитательный порыв вкупе с разочарованием, виной и подавленным возбуждением — тот еще коктейль. Он втянул ртом воздух. Наверное, лучше бы забить, подняться обратно и лечь спать, в конце концов. _И подрочить_. Он выпнул эту мысль и повернулся спиной к двери.

— И что же ты...?

Он замер, тихонько барабаня пальцами по косяку. Чего ждать, упрекнул он себя. Он знает ответ. _Он знает._

— Ну... — Елена игриво потянула гласную низким, хриплым, заговорщицким тоном — тем самым, которым обычно предлагала сделать что-нибудь слегка выходящее за рамки закона. — Я читаю, и когда он уже точно уснул, встаю, иду в ванную и...

— И??

Сэм закусил губу. 

— И трахаю себя пальцами, пока не кончу до звезд в глазах.

Бам. Миллион чувств накрыло Сэма разом — и шок, и волна жара, и любопытство, и страх, и вина, и страсть, и возбуждение, и жажда, и желание...

Он не успел взять себя в руки, потому что в ту же секунду перед глазами встала картинка: Елена сидит на коленях на холодном полу, ее трусики приспущены; она кружит пальцами вокруг клитора, проскальзывает ими туда-сюда в мокрую киску, двигает бедрами вперед и назад; футболка пижамы елозит по идеальной аккуратной груди, Елена закусывает губу, чтобы не разбудить Нейтана за стенкой, и когда оргазм подступает, она хватается за край раковины, вздрагивает всем телом и кончает, а потом опускается на потертый зеленый коврик. Светлые волосы растрепались по пустым бутылочкам шампуня, и ее полуголое тело такое розовое, греховное, липкое и _прекрасное_...

_Иисусе._

Сэм чувствовал, как медленно твердеет член, и с силой неприятно сжал его через джинсы. _Она же жена твоего брата, черт возьми._ Он спешно отвернулся, чтобы уйти.

— И давно тебя последний раз кто-нибудь доводил до оргазма?

Сердце Сэма застучало в груди. Так громко, что на короткую секунду ему даже показалось, что его вот-вот услышат. 

Елена ответила так тихо, что он едва не пропустил мимо ушей. 

— Несколько лет. 

Повисла тишина.

— Бля. 

Снова тишина. 

— Налей-ка себе еще, черт возьми. 

Комната наполнилось смехом, и Сэм поспешно убрался к себе.

*

Ночью Сэм лежал в кровати не шелохнувшись и руки по швам — и в таком напряжении, которое не испытывал никогда в жизни. Попытка подождать, пока возбуждение спадет само собой, с треском провалилась, и у него болезненно стояло. Он не мог выкинуть из головы картинку с Еленой, яростно сующей в себя пальцы — но дрочить на жену брата, находясь в их доме, это было как-то чересчур даже по его меркам.

_Трахаю себя пальцами, пока не кончу до звезд в глазах._

Он тихо застонал. Господи, да что с Нейтаном не так-то? Мысль о том, что Нейтан хорошенько разогревает ее, а потом бесполезно заваливается на бок и храпит, вызывала раздражение. То, что Нейтан не научился трахать ее до оргазма (или хотя бы просунуть руку между ними) — это одно, но не помочь ей кончить после? Не вылизывать ее _никогда?_

Сэм недовольно поправил стоящий колом член. Это же так _просто_. Особенно учитывая более чем здоровую сексуальность Елены. Даже если Нейтан против, чтобы она кончала первой, как это обычно делают партнерши Сэма (не столько потому что он джентльмен — скорее потому, что тогда ему чаще перепадает), нет таких оправданий, чтобы вообще не доводить ее до оргазма. Совсем.

Сэм скинул одеяло: в комнате было как-то подозрительно жарко даже несмотря на ураган снаружи. Все, что Нейтану нужно сделать, злобно думал он, так это долго и настойчиво целовать Елену, заставляя стонать и тереться о него, а когда она будет уже готовенькая, лечь на спину, открыть рот пошире, высунув язык, словно мальчишкой ловит дождевые капли, и позволить Елене сделать все остальное. Боже, она бы могла, держась за изголовье кровати, тереться о его лицо, стонать и вздрагивать. Он бы крепко прижимал ее за бедра и ласкал клитор кончиком языка, пока она не стала бы умолять еще и еще. Он бы наслаждался чудесным зрелищем ее мокрой киски, подпрыгивающих грудей и румяного возбужденного лица. По сути, он бы дал ей поскакать на своем лице, и за несколько секунд до оргазма перевернул бы ее, жадно отлизал и получил бы все полагающиеся почести.

Или, если настроен на приключения, нагнул бы на кровать и трахнул сзади, а когда она начала бы подаваться навстречу, вытащил бы, упал на колени и провел языком долгую линию от набухшего клитора к анусу. Она бы вскрикнула от неожиданности и возбуждения, и тогда он трахал бы ее языком, пока она бы совсем не выбилась из сил. Господи, да если бы Сэм был сейчас в этой спальне...

_То что? Трахнул бы жену брата?_

Сэм зарычал и перевернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Член завлекательно потерся о теплый матрас. Сэм сжал зубы и зажмурился, молясь о любом избавлении, кроме самого очевидного.

*

В течение следующих недель Сэм всеми возможными путями избегал появления в доме. Он начал выходить на пробежки, даже в ветер и дождь. Он старался справлять все свои потребности в тренажерке, потому что каждый раз, заходя в одну из ванных комнат в доме, не мог не думать о Елене. О горячей плоти на холодной плитке. Вообще-то он представлял ее на всех поверхностях этого дома — растянувшуюся на диване, сидящую на мойке в кухне или посреди бумаг на столе, — а его разум только и рад был подкидывать бесконечную череду картинок. Но больше всего он думал о выражении ее лица, когда чужие пальцы и рот заставляют ее кончить впервые за годы.

Однажды, посетив ресторан морепродуктов со шведским столом, Нейтан вернулся с отравлением и проводил ночь в компании унитаза, и вместо того, чтобы переживать о брате — или, скорее уж, поржать, как обычно, — Сэма начал сильно беспокоить вариант, что чтобы расслабиться, Елена решит посетить ту ванную, которая ближе к его спальне. Сэм с каменным стояком крутился-вертелся в своей постели, а когда посреди ночи услышал, как она крадется на носочках в ванную, медлил лишь долю секунды — а потом последовал за ней. Он стоял в коридоре с колотящимся сердцем. Он даже не знал, что собирается делать дальше; он просто _хотел_

Елена провела внутри меньше минуты — а потом дверь снова распахнулась, и Сэм, с почти порнушно натягивающим штаны членом, столкнулся с ней лицом к лицу.

— Эм, — произнесла Елена, успев перевести взгляд с члена на лицо. 

Выдавив хриплое извинение, Сэм протолкнулся мимо и заперся изнутри. Он около часа сидел на полу, а потом, разочарованно простонав, принялся надрачивать. 

Ну хотя бы поспит нормально.

*

— Ты как-то странно себе ведешь.

Сэм чуть не подпрыгнул от голоса над ухом. С пижамной ночной встречи прошла неделя, а сейчас он выдул шесть пивасов и развалился на диване в гостиной, затерявшись среди подушек и мыслей о том, что весь дом в его распоряжении. Пару часов назад Нейтан с Еленой уехали в гости на ужин с условием, что останутся на ночь, дабы «Елена оттянулась как белая женщина», как со смехом объяснил Нейтан. Сэм был рад одиночеству; они предлагали ему присоединиться, но он отбрехался — впереди маячила перспектива вечера с пивом и дерьмовыми киношками и без проверяющей его совесть на прочность Елены. 

— Господи Иисусе, — пробубнил он, поворачиваясь, и узрел коварно улыбающуюся Елену. — До инфаркта доведешь. 

Елена рассмеялась.

— Дрейки, — сказала она, обходя диван. — Вечно драматизируете. — Она похлопала Сэма по ногам, и он торопливо убрал их, позволяя сесть рядом. 

— А я думал, что вы на какой-то пафосной вечерине.

— Ну да, — Елена наморщила нос. — Были. Но потом Нейт увлекся пиво-понгом и дискуссией о Вестготах, и у меня пропало настроение. — Она взглянула на пустые бутылки на столике. — Смотрю, ты тут не скучаешь. 

Сэм прочистил горло.

— Есть немного.

Вечернее платье сидело на ней так низко, что Сэму были видны очертания груди, и от этого глубоко в животе что-то свернулось. 

— Присоединюсь? — Елена взяла две бутылки, откупорила одну и протянула Сэму. 

— Что ж. — В голове немного гудело. Он не привык видеть Елену накрашенной, и, черт побери, выглядела она офигенно. Помада была еле заметно смазана в самом уголке рта, и он против воли представил, как она облизывает пальцы и запускает руку под платье, широко расставив ноги... — НЕТ. — Он снова прочистил горло. — В смысле, нет, спасибо. Я пас. — Он встал, отер ладони о джинсы. — Мне надо это... В смысле, спать пора. Завтра вставать рано. 

Елена хрюкнула.

— С каких это пор ты рано встаешь?

— Ну там, есть делишки. То-се. Уйдет чуть больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Так что, эм, спасибо, но нет, спасибо. — Он развернулся, чтобы уйти. 

— Стой где стоишь, ковбой. 

Сэм замер. 

— Знаешь, вы, Дрейки, совсем не умеете врать. 

Сэм стоял, и сердце в груди отбивало тяжелый ритм. 

— Повернись. 

Он не отреагировал. 

— Я сказала, _повернись._

Он повернулся, опустив голову и стараясь не смотреть на нее. 

— Что с тобой такое?

— Со мной? — Сэм пожал плечами, все еще не встречаясь с ней взглядом. — Ничего. Никаких проблем. Видишь этого парня? У этого парня нет никаких проблем. 

— Будешь врать мне в моем доме? — Она, конечно, смеялась — но в ее голосе появилась некая грань, которую он прежде никогда не слышал. — Последний месяц ты себя ведешь, как будто я убила твою собаку или типа того, и я хочу знать, чем я тебя так расстроила...

— Ничего ты не делала...

— Чтобы я могла все исправить...

— Да нечего исправлять...

— И ты перестал передвигаться по дому крадучись, как ночное привидение...

— Эй-эй-эй, я не крадусь!

Елена уставилась на него. 

— Все в порядке, — настойчиво произнес Сэм. — Честно. Я просто устал. Так что, если ты не против...

— Клянусь, Сэм, если ты сейчас же не расскажешь мне...

— ЛАДНО! Я ВСЕ СЛЫШАЛ! — Сказанное смутно показалось Сэму безумным даже по его меркам. 

— Слышал _что_? — Елена нахмурила брови, дернув уголком рта. 

— Что ты говорила о Нейтане, — слабым голосом ответил он. 

— О Нейте? — рассмеялась Елена. — И что ж мне теперь, нельзя о нем говорить? И что я такого сказала?

Сэм сделал беспомощный неопределенный жест, окидывая рукой комнату. 

— Что он не убирается? — Она дернула бровью, явно довольная собой. — Защищаешь его мужнину честь? 

Сэм закатил глаза. 

— Нет. Когда твои... когда твои подруги тут были. И ты сказала...

— Да что я сказала, Сэм? Господи, ведешь себя, как... 

— Что ты с ним никогда не кончаешь. 

Елена не договорила то, что собиралась — она медленно затихла, округлив глаза, и ее рот принял форму идеального беззвучного «О». Сэм мысленно осыпал себя проклятьями, мечтая поймать вылетевшие слова и затолкать обратно себе в глотку — но нет, вот они, заполнили каждый уголок комнаты своим весом и жаром. Они сдавили горло, потянули за волоски на шее, приморозили к полу ноги. Елена смотрела на него с противоположного угла комнаты, и воздух можно было резать ножом. Не сводя с нее глаз, Сэм пожал плечами, замечая, как ее щеки пошли темно-розовыми пятнами, опускающимися ниже, по шее и к кромке платья, в ямку между грудей — именно так, как он себе и представлял множество раз за прошедшие недели.

Елена прикусила губу и прошептала что-то так тихо, что Сэм не расслышал.

— Что? — тихонько переспросил он почти что шепотом. 

— Не говори ему, — прошептала она. 

Сэм рассеянно перекатывал в пальцах воображаемую монету. 

— Господи, ну конечно я не собираюсь беседовать об за ужином...

— Я просто... Не хочу, чтобы он расстраивался, понимаешь?

— А ему стоило бы, — проворчал Сэм прежде, чем успел подумать, что говорит. 

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Со мной непросто. У меня... все по-другому. 

Сэм моргнул.

— Чего?

— По-другому, — настойчиво произнесла она, чуть выпрямившись. — У меня в голове крутится куча всякой всячины. Я слишком... умная. Я смотрю на происходящее со стороны. Журналистская манера, понимаешь? Я не могу...

— Только вот когда ты одна, у тебя нет с этим проблем. 

Елена стала так похожа на рыбку гуппи, что Сэм едва не рассмеялся. 

— Что, прости? 

— Ладно тебе, я все слышал...

— Ты жучков тут понаставил, что ли? — Ее лицо уже полностью побагровело. — Может, еще и почту мою почитаешь?

— ...у тебя вообще нет никаких проблем, кроме тех случаев, когда за дело берется мой придурошный младший братик со своим придурошным эгоизмом.

Он не понимал, как это возможно, но теперь Елена как будто выглядела мягче, и вместе тем — злее. Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, подошел к дивану и осторожно сел рядом. Она сжала кулаки — но не попыталась уйти или что-либо ответить. 

— И мне жаль, понимаешь? — осторожно сказал Сэм. Замолк на мгновение. — Должен признать, — продолжил он, прижав ладонь к груди, — я чувствую некоторую ответственность. — Он чуть приподнял подбородок и легко улыбнулся — той улыбкой, которая обычно завоевывала ему девчонок в барах. — Должен был дать ему парочку советов. 

Явно не впечатлившись, Елена легонько дернула бровью. 

— Ты?

— Да, я! — рассмеялся Сэм, стараясь выпустить все напряжение, расслабить конечности и выглядеть естественно. Он поудобнее устроился на диване, припомнив все выученные в тюрьме навыки по выходу из неудобной ситуации. — Отец бросил нас, когда мы были совсем мелкими, а чертов Виктор Салливан не великодушнее однорукого бандита. Некому было научить Нейтана хитростям этого рынка. — Он деланно покачал головой. — Я должен был передать ему свою мудрость. 

— Твою мудрость? — Губы Елены растянулись в улыбке, и Сэм ощутил прилив облегчения: защитное выражение ее лица сменилось веселым. — О, прости, — сказала она, разжав кулаки и потянувшись руками вверх, — не знала, что говорю с богом секса.

— Эй, никакой я не бог — но отлизывать умею, — парировал Сэм.

Елена закатила глаза. 

— Умею! В смысле, ко вкусу, конечно, нужно привыкнуть. — Елена хрюкнула. — Но это то, к чему мужчина в итоге стремится наравне с хорошей сигарой или бокалом старого виски. — Он дернул бровью, и голосок в голове сообщил, что сейчас он ходит по очень тонкому льду — но Сэму слишком нравилось, чтобы начать беспокоиться. Он бросил на Елену взгляд, ожидая, что она разозлится или посмеется, или и то и другое — но вместо этого она смотрела на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением, водя взглядом по его лицу вверх и вниз. Немного расслабившись, она потянулась к столику, взяла открытое пиво и откинулась на диван. 

— Ну ладно. Тогда рассказывай. 

Сэм поднял голову. 

— Что рассказывать?

— Как бы ты это сделал.

Один удар сердца. 

— Серьезно?

— Серьезно. — Потянувшись вперед, Елена взяла свой блокнот и ручку. — Я даже запишу. 

— Что, тоже хочешь научиться?

— Нет, — ровно ответила она неожиданно профессиональным тоном. — Просто я думаю, что множество мужчин склонны переоценивать свои навыки в этой сфере. — Она сунула ручку за ухо и сделала глоток. — Расскажи, как бы ты отлизал мне, чтобы я кончила, а я скажу тебе, может ли это сработать или нет.

Сердце в груди Сэма бешено колотилось, а в ушах стоял легкий звон, который никак не проходил. _Она серьезно просит меня, сидя прямо вот тут, в красках описать, как бы я ей отлизал?_ Стоило признать, что идея не лишена достоинств, но шансы, что он сохранит хладнокровие и у него не встанет, близки к нулю. 

— Слушай...

— А-а, ясно. Красиво говорить — всегда пожалуйста, а как доходит до дела, так ничего не можем. 

Сэм обиженно фыркнул.

— Я могу, сестрица. 

Елена издала странный звук — и через секунду до Сэма дошло, что она тихонько кудахтала. 

— Издеваешься?

Она ухмыльнулась, держа в руке пиво, и продолжила кудахтать, все громче и громче. 

— Во-первых, — громко перебил он, и Елена сразу же замолкла, блеснув глазами. — Во-первых — первое, — медленно повторил он. — Я должен убедиться, что ты мокрая. 

— Ты пропустил что-то важное, приятель, — Елена закусила кончик ручки. — Как бы ты это сделал?

— О, это проще простого. — Отпивая из бутылки, Сэм окинул Елену взглядом. С трудом верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле — что он собирается озвучить все свои тайные фантазии, которые так тщательно скрывал во тьме ночной весь прошедший месяц. Но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. Сейчас на кону стояло все: его честь, его мужественность, самая его суть — и он не проебется. — Я бы прижал тебя к стене, поцеловал медленно и глубоко, чтобы ты почувствовала каждое движение моего языка. Я бы лизнул кончик твоего, словно касаюсь клитора, намекая, что намерен делать дальше.

Елена бесцветно кивнула.

— Окей.

— Я спустился бы к твоей шее, посасывая каждый сладкий дюйм кожи. И мочку уха. И за ней. И местечко под челюстью. И там, где шея встречается с ключицей. — Он чувствовал, как наливается член, и молился, чтобы джинсы оказались достаточно плотными, чтобы это скрыть. — Я скользнул бы руками вверх к твоей груди, потер бы через ткань большим пальцем сосок, а потом медленно развел коленом твои ноги и позволил бы тереться о меня. 

Он прекрасно мог себе это представить, и особенно пьянило то, что Елена сидела буквально в метре от него. Подумав о Нейтане, его брате, _братишке_ , он вдруг ощутил прилив вины, опускающийся куда-то в желудок — но тут же убедил себя, что делает это для его же блага. Если бы Нейтан не был таким эгоистичным, то Сэм бы сейчас не оказался в этой ситуации. И вообще, он тут раздавал советы по спасению брака. _А Нейтан пусть спасибо скажет._

— Это все?

Сэм облизнул губы и снова смело взглянул ей в глаза.

— Потом я бы осторожно показал тебе, какой я уже твердый. Как сильно хочу тебя. Я шепнул бы тебе на ухо, как сильно хочу попробовать тебя на вкус. Как хочу, чтобы бы кончила мне на лицо. 

Ее щеки снова залились румянцем, но Сэм сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Я бы продолжал целовать тебя, то в губы, то в шею и грудь, пока не услышал бы, что стоны слегка изменились — были довольные, а стали немного разочарованные. 

— С чего ты взял, что я стонала?

— Поверь мне, ты стонешь. — Он практически слышал это. — Потом я медленно провел бы руками вниз, под платье, проскользнул бы в трусики, погладил бы пальцами киску, убеждаясь, что ты уже мокрая. — Сэм сделал паузу, ожидая возражений, но их не было. — Но я не спешу. Я даю тебе потереться о пальцы, привыкнуть ко мне, пока я запоминаю, как ты любишь. Как именно нужно надавливать. Любишь ли ты пальцами или ладонью. Глубоко ли. Я позволяю тебе научить меня, показать, чего ты хочешь, чтобы я точно знал, что делать. Я чувствую, от чего ты намокаешь и могу дать тебе именно то, что ты хочешь.

— Окей, — с искусственным спокойствием сказала Елена. — А потом что, потащишь в кровать?

— К хуям это все, — прорычал Сэм. — Надоело быть нежным. Я опускаюсь на колени, грубо стаскиваю с тебя трусики и принимаюсь лизать тебя, как чертов чупа-чупс. 

Елена вздохнула, потом прочистила горло. 

— Оу. 

— Именно, — медленно кивнул Сэм. — Именно «оу». Я беру твою ногу и закидываю себе на плечо, чтобы подобраться поближе к красивой розовой киске. — На секунду ему показалось, что это уже перебор, но он и так уже сидел и рассказывал, как бы занялся сексом с женой брата, это перебор в любом случае. — Я бы отлизывал тебя так глубоко и так усердно, чтобы ты поняла, как сильно мне это нравится. Я бы стонал, чтобы ты почувствовала вибрацию, одной рукой сжал бы свой член, а другой бы ласкал тебя — твой клитор, губы, вверх и вниз по складкам, потом — дальше, за входом...

— Эм, Сэм. 

Но Сэм уже слишком глубоко завяз, почти вошел в транс. 

— И я бы приподнял тебя за задницу, чтобы ты опустилась мне на лицо и потерлась о рот, даже сунулся бы в тебя носом, что б ты понимала, что так тоже можно. Не хочу, чтобы ты отстранялась. Я бы запустил твои руки себе в волосы, чтобы ты могла прижать к себе, или надавить, или даже потянуть за них, блядь. — Сэм едва не стонал и непроизвольно шевельнул пальцами в желании обхватить член. — Я бы ждал того момента, который дал бы понять, что ты близка — когда ты чуть дергаешь бедрами, слезаешь с языка — а потом продолжаешь с новой силой. 

— И? — спросила Елена высоким голосом. 

— И я бы приподнял тебя за зад и поставил на землю прямо на себя, так, чтобы ты могла меня оседлать, я бы раскрыл тебя языком и глубоко отлизывал, пока ты не вздрогнула и не кончила бы мне в рот. 

Сэм облегченно выдохнул. Медленно возвращаясь к реальности, он осознал две вещи: во-первых, у него каменный стояк, и во-вторых, он закрывал глаза. Он медленно открыл их и увидел сидящую напротив Елену — румяную, с расширенными зрачками и приоткрытым ртом. Он поглядел на нее с мгновение, а потом заметил, что видит, как в такт пульсу бьется жилка на ее шее. Они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша — и во второй раз за вечер повисла гнетущая тишина. 

— Что ж, да, — мягко произнесла Елена. — Думаю, сработает.

*

На следующее утро Сэм дозвонился до Виктора и спустя сорок восемь часов уже летел в частном самолете бог знает куда в Тихий океан. Со смущением, завистью и облегчением на лице Нейтан с ним попрощался, а Елена, упорно избегая смотреть ему в глаза, крепко обняла и прошептала:

— Я его научу, обещаю.

Переполненный стыдом и гордостью, Сэм кивнул. 

Глядя на яркую синеву Тихого океана, Сэм надеялся, что в номере мотеля будет своя ванная.


End file.
